


【BBFF】a bite of love or something else……

by cossete69



Category: Shazam! (2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 00:29:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18767479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cossete69/pseuds/cossete69
Summary: 小吸血鬼Freddy饿了两个礼拜，他终于找到了他的猎物……





	【BBFF】a bite of love or something else……

**Author's Note:**

> 恶魔!Billy/吸血鬼!Freddy  
> 傻白甜爱情故事。（主要是傻……）  
> 可能含有人外过激描写。

什么样的吻是最甜蜜的？

当然是带着鲜血的味道。

 

 

1.

胃酸来回翻滚，在这因为空虚而不断收缩的黏膜囊袋里发疯，如果再不吃點什麼，他就要被這股酸澀給消化掉。但他不想吃肉，拒绝蛋奶，蔬菜更不用提，他不想任何人類所熱愛的食物，他满脑子想的只有鮮血，滾燙的喷涌的，来自任何生物的，遍布全身一条条蓝色红色的血管里的，最好是人类的……他的牙齿、身体、心灵需要鲜血的洗礼。

 

Freddy饿晕了，他脑子里正在分泌自我麻痹的迷幻剂，他趴在厨房的料理台前把三四只西红柿塞进嘴里狂啃，血红的汁液溅得到处都是。番茄汁能让他精神上错觉在吸血，只有一件事，待会儿打扫厨房会让Freddy头疼到爆炸。

其实他并不想做一只不合格的吸血鬼，只是很多时候事与愿违。最近他不但受到饥饿的折磨，还老是失眠，楼上新搬进来的邻居每天早上8点开始装修，每一根冲击钻仿佛都钉进了他脑子里。

他的种族在历史上有头有脸，既中二又炫酷，被不停崇拜和模仿又充斥着神秘色彩和三天三夜讲不完的史诗级传说人物，单拍过的电影出过的小说就不下百部。Freddy却从未想过自己的画像能跟赫赫有名Bathory女士或Dracula先生挂在一起。所以，他还是忍住了把邻居脖子折断的冲动，毕竟他没那么大手劲儿。

 

现在，他的黑眼圈像两个巧克力甜甜圈，他觉得自己可能比人类十五岁的男孩更普通。他喜欢玩恶魔城，但因为囊肿羞涩只能去老弟Eugene那里蹭，踏进他的“游戏”房间就跟碟中谍跨红外线难度那么高，他的摔倒概率是1比5。关于他的经济问题，谁让他从罗马尼亚搬到纸醉金迷的美国后就一头栽进了超人蝙蝠侠这些超级英雄的大坑。特别是蝙蝠侠，Freddy重度怀疑他是不是有八分之一或者四分之一的吸血鬼血统，要么为啥整日不见阳光，昼伏夜出，时差颠倒，还特地做一身蝙蝠斗篷，晚上出门必须涂黑色眼影带黑色面具（涂眼影这事儿有待商榷），这一切都太明显了吧。当然最能说明问题的是，他把全美最大的蝙蝠洞给占了——哦，谁让他有钱。要问为什么Freddy并没有认为他是纯血的吸血鬼呢？因为他没见过那么壮（pang）的蝙蝠。不过就算如此，Freddy依然觉得他很酷，比那些电影里睡棺材的老家伙们酷多了。另外，他想知道他的变声器是哪儿买的。

 

确实，他没跟别人说过，他不喜欢睡棺材，这很奇怪，但谁规定吸血鬼一定要喜欢棺材？因为天气的关系棺材的木板热胀冷缩，金属锁就被卡坏过一次，他莫名其妙地被关在棺材里三天，幸好他可爱的妹妹Darla来给他送她自己做的醡浆草果冻才帮他把锁给撬开（Darla还会一本正经的对Freddy说如果吃到四片叶子的醡浆草果冻你今年就会好运哦，虽然Freddy认为一个小魔女不该去信人类7岁女孩相信的那套鬼扯，但他还是会笑眯眯接受那块味道奇怪的绿色果冻，毕竟谁都拒绝不了小Darla的微笑。）当然他讨厌棺材的另一个原因是他恨死防腐剂混杂楠木的味道了，难道其他吸血鬼嗅觉都有问题吗？其实，倒挂在窗户上睡倒是不错的选择，枕一片逐渐消散的月色入眠意外的符合Freddy的浪漫观（他不太明白自己为什么那么爱看月亮，可能是好看吧）但这样的话，第二天傍晚醒过来腿会有一点儿酸。

 

现在，他的棺材成了书架兼储物箱，他觉得挺不错的，里面堆满了漫画、杂志、dvd、模型。枕头上还有一枚货真价实的蝙蝠镖。他最喜欢这枚蝙蝠镖了，因为从利刃的反光里他还能看到自己的模样，用普通人类照的镜子可不行——他第一次照到自己时就有些在意一直挂在脖子上的那颗绿宝石项链，也许是抛弃他的父母留给他遗物——他一点儿都不喜欢，虽然宝石本身的颜色过于好看，仿佛他会溺毙在那绿色里。他尝试过好多次摘掉这根项链，都会在第二天发现它又乖乖回到自己脖子上。他的义兄第狼人Petro还试图把它弄碎，他用他的獠牙和爪子，但根本没在那块泪珠一样大小的圆形宝石上留下哪怕一丝伤痕。讽刺的是，这根项链后来变成了Freddy护身符，因为这东西确实救过他几回。

 

几十年前，他遇到过一个驱魔人，虽然从职业从属上来说，驱魔人并不负责管辖驱逐并消灭吸血鬼，毕竟这世界上还有一位大名鼎鼎的范海辛，以及小范海辛和小小范海辛和他的家族。奇怪的很，那个又高又瘦，抬头只见大长腿的光头驱魔人看到Freddy的脸却突然对他发起进攻——又是该死的十字架，他们都是在一个银匠那里定做的是吧，说不定现在驱魔人和吸血鬼猎人还在ebay上竞拍。对于年届尚浅的Freddy来说，他那时就该丢了性命，但他还是活了下来，因为他脖子上的项链。他隐约记得自己在失去意识前被项链发出的强光包裹，等到再次醒来他已经回到自己的藏身之所，驱魔人也早就消失。不管如何，那个驱魔人拥有了他背不出来数不清楚的六神之力，就算是人类的肉体依然可以活很久，所以，能从他手里救出自己，这块石头一定不简单，那之后，他就再也没动过取下项链的念头。

 

 

2.

时间的概念对于吸血鬼和人类完全不同，他们的寿命取决于食物和敌人，所以有充足的食物和躲在洞里别让吸血鬼猎人把木桩敲进心脏的吸血鬼可以活好几千年。但Freddy拒绝这种单调的地底生活，他有一群奇奇怪怪的‘家人’但他们都不是吸血鬼，所以很多时间他得独自埃过漫漫长夜。可能这还不如做一只普通蝙蝠。虽然他确实就是只头毛自然卷的小蝙蝠，不过对此他还颇为满意，说真的第一次看到自己长相时他感叹：好可爱！雪白皮肤，粉红嘴唇，黑色玻璃弹珠一样的瞳孔和乌鸫尾翼一样的睫毛，虽然有天生的泪沟，但只让他的双眸更深邃迷人，鼻梁上小麦色的雀斑简直是点睛之笔，让他跳脱出庸俗的美感，可爱的如同上帝之手亲自捏造，毕竟一只长年不晒太阳的吸血鬼能长雀斑，那确实只有通过上帝之手了。但一切都得基于他不咧开嘴笑。普通吸血鬼拥有两颗又长又白，锋利异常的獠牙，他只有一颗完整的可以用来吸血的牙，右边的牙槽是一块丑陋凹凸不平的缺口。这颗牙并非天生缺失，但具体怎么弄断的，他完全想不起来。就这么过了好几百年，他并不纠结‘吃饭’比别人慢半拍。

虽说习惯了，他也得每天对着蝙蝠镖，揣摩那颗断了牙齿，摸一摸那块丑兮兮的断面，那里并没有任何感觉，他心里还有点小小希望说不准哪天还能二次发育长出来呢。还好他没什么强迫症，不然早就被这颗牙给逼死了！——有的是他姐Mary，每次Mary看到他都会神经兮兮地说，Freddy给你5块去买本漫画或者其他什么的，但千万别对我笑！这种时候，Freddy就会笑眯眯接过纸币然后立刻咧开嘴，追在尖叫的Mary后面大笑，露出两边不对称的獠牙，还发出各种尖锐的怪叫。Freddy我明天一大早要在第一缕太阳升起时就把你架在阳台上，撒上香草茉，做成烧烤！Mary真的生气了，Darla就会一脸抱歉地说：对不起，我没有笑，Mary真的这一点都不好笑。嘻嘻。

 

200年前也有朋友建议他装假牙，no，no way！他才916岁！怎么能像那种四五千岁的老爷爷一样装假牙呢？！牙医该用什么奇怪眼光打量他，不，绝不，饿死也不！

 

当然主要原因是他还不至于饿死，但他现在是真的饿到觉得有六只天使在头上跳街舞。

 

太阳总算有躺入地平线的苗头，Freddy在脸上身上涂了厚厚两层防晒霜才出门，今天是个大阴天，应该没关系。吸血鬼确实也终于因为地球环境和大气层的变化顺便自我基因优化了一大步，他们不再一晒太阳就化灰，或者说阴雨天还能在白天出门，只要做好充足的防晒工作。不过想直接面对太阳还是白日做梦的，一场日光浴能让他们原地去世。但就算是雨天，紫外线对于吸血鬼的伤害也比人类大得多，所以除了涂防晒霜，打伞带墨镜出门尤其重要。

 

不过都快2020年，吸血鬼变了，其他的东西也都变了。

现在的人类活得很极端，他们不是热衷于垃圾食品就是该死的素食主义者。鲜血自贩机里最多的口味就是可乐味儿的、炸鸡味儿的血和紫甘蓝色拉味儿的血，前两个Freddy还算喜欢，虽然会让他打嗝连天或者消化不良，但比后者吃完一嘴泥巴味儿好很多。说真的，这些个含有特殊防腐剂的血只能偶尔填填饥，正处于成长发育期的吸血鬼更不该多吃，否则可能发育不良。Freddy当然明白，最近几十年门框上划的身高刻度一直没上升让他颇为烦恼。

 

他已经两个礼拜没有碰过新鲜血液了，从肚皮能直接摸到后背。而且他还有些长期贫血综合症，以及最近雪上加霜的失眠症，他觉得自己都快赶上僵尸界的审美标准了。吸血鬼联盟定做的带斗篷的吸血鬼礼服永远大一圈，所以通常他就换上T恤牛仔裤出门，不过这也正和他心意，自己一直收藏的超英T恤可以每周七天都不重样地穿，而且这样也更隐蔽——不，这年头根本没有吸血鬼穿斗篷上街，穿斗篷的都是superhero。

 

话说回来，他还是特别希望能尝尝与众不同的口味，比如永远排在吸血鬼界米其林三星餐厅菜单榜首的必点名菜：纯洁的处子之血。不过这太难了，至少对只长了一颗尖牙的吸血鬼来说太难了。

 

 

3.

Freddy在中央公园转了一个小时还没确定猎物，就被各种情侣闪瞎眼无数次，幸好他带了墨镜。单独行动成功率很低他心里有数，毕竟施展催眠术的人数和范围一大，就会有些不好控制，而且他计划晚上看一场超英电影，结果前天晚上手机群里根本没人理他。

 

离太阳落山还有一段时间，肚子叽叽咕咕给他伴奏一路，总算晃到了电影院，他收了遮阳伞，摘掉墨镜，钻进他喜欢的黑盒子里。

“一张shazam！的票子。”

他对售票员说，从牛仔裤里艰难掏出一张皱巴巴的20美金，这是他三刷这部电影了，现在已经没几个电影院在放，所以他倒了两班地铁坐了十几站特地跑到这里来觅食——他还想多看几遍，从看这部漫画到等它上映，他已经等了几十年——售票员扯了一下他本月最后的几块零花钱，他才不舍地放手，但接下来他又要可乐爆米花套餐，只需加2块，这种优惠对Freddy来说还是有点儿吸引力。

 

“要不要尝下草莓味？”“好。”Freddy有些后悔，在服务员向他推销新口味的爆米花时他竟然想都没想就答应了，爆米花对他来说只有甜味，添加任何人工香精也是差不多味道，可乐只会让他不停打嗝，这些东西带来不了任何饱腹感，有时还会让他泛恶心，但他有时就是无法抗拒他的好奇心作祟。算了，来都来了，为啥还不能稍微任性一点儿呢，他看了一眼手里那盒粉红色盒子，觉得自己今天运气好像不怎么样。

 

电影开场还有十分钟，灯没熄，大屏幕滚动播放着玩具周边广告和本周新片速递。Freddy前后左右的位置都是空的，让他有种包场的豪气错觉，至少这十几美金没有白花。

 

片头字幕终于出现了，Freddy瞪大眼，刚吸了一口可乐就发现一个黑影嗖一下略过他的3D眼镜，他没在意，毕竟现在唯一能吸引他的只有电影屏幕。

 

“Holy moly，草莓味的爆米花，我出10块。”

 

“嘘——！”

那个黑影不但坐到他身边，还在画面刚切到第一个镜头时就对他说话，他四下确认了一下，这个比他高一点的人正隔着眼镜死死盯住他手里的爆米花，好像那不是爆米花，是一匣什么绝世宝藏。

“不卖。”

 

Freddy当然还是有点生气的，就算是三刷，他也不许别人打扰。他侧了三十度脸，小声地用夸张嘴型对旁边人说，顺便抓了一把爆米花，放慢动作塞进嘴里，还不忘记舔干净手指上的糖分。

 

“上帝，刚才爆米花机器坏了，我最喜欢草莓味了……”

旁边人压低说话声音，显得有点委屈可怜。

人类可真麻烦。Freddy心里开始嘀咕——哦，老天，他不想再分心，他喜欢的男主出场了。看漫画时他就羡慕可以变身成为沙赞的小男孩，明明自己看上去也才15岁（可能更小）的模样，不过到后来真人电影的看点就变成了这小子真帅，他甚至想去参加那个名叫Asher Angel演员的见面会，人类管这叫追星，但是活动通常都在白天，让他非常为难。对了，不知道为什么他觉得自己还跟电影里那个小瘸腿长得有点像，嘿，为什么那么巧，他也叫Freddy。

“……”

Freddy还是能感受到旁边不停射来的炽热的眼神，能不能好好看电影？

 

！他脑子里的灯泡突然亮了，这时他他终于意识到今天最重要最重大的发现——在这四周无人，黑洞洞的电影院里，他终于等来了他的猎物。

 

在剧情进入超级反派复仇板块时，他悄悄转过头隔着镜片打量身边的人类。从四分之三侧脸看上去没有比他大很多，电影灯光投在他高挺的鼻梁上和线条柔和的唇线以及延伸而下饱满的下颚线，和最为吸引吸血鬼的，解开一颗纽扣的黑色衬衣领口露出那段血管微微突出，被乳白色的投射灯照得如同加了什么美颜滤镜的脖颈。他的牙齿应该很容易咬破那条暗蓝色的血管，而他年轻的血应该甘甜又充满活力——Freddy的喉咙口被臆想逼出一阵干涩，他咽咽口水。

“爆米花可以给你。”

 

Freddy颇为豪气地将手里的盒子塞到对方怀里，吸血鬼通常会满足受害目标最后心愿，毕竟很多情况下，对方会因为自己吸血一时激动无法控制情绪或者不小心咬到大动脉而失血过多死亡。

Freddy深呼吸一口，现在不行，他还是想看完电影再办正事，或者在上字幕等彩蛋时……他突然有些担心旁边人会不会过早退场。

“真的吗？谢谢。”

那人的声音突然拔高，又在结尾压低，立刻塞了一张纸币到他手里，附带一个弧度完美的笑，脸颊两侧立刻露出两颗显眼的酒窝，这跟Billy batson的有点像……“嘿，不用。”Freddy摇摇头，他哪有空感叹这个，把纸币塞了回去，“我可不收钱……我想……”

 

“嗯？”

“没什么，我心情好，请你。”

“这么棒，那我不客气咯！”

Freddy当然不能说，老兄给我吸口血，我们两清。通常，最稳妥的方法是对人类施催眠咒，但一个巨大问题横在他面前——催眠咒需要眼对眼。他们现在都带着3D眼镜，所以这问题走进了死胡同。该死的，我该怎么办？

沙赞终于救了大家，好酷；我得盯紧我的食物；超级反派追上门了；他还在，没离场，看样子在爆米花吃完之前他应该不会走——Freddy第一次觉得看个电影那么劳神费心，在电影播到大决战时，他瞄到了爆米花桶空了，突然一个条件反射拉住了身边的人。一只比他温暖很多的手拉开了他捏住袖口的手，然后直接握住了他凉飕飕的掌心——他看着电影屏幕里主角们打败了超级反派，市民开始鼓掌，脑袋却一片空白，不，脑袋正被成堆的问号塞满——他的手被握得更紧了一点，对方的体温和手指的力度嗖一下传到他静止的心脏（这颗心只有在吸血时才会跳），但他紧张到有种心律不齐的错觉。什么情况？刚才公园里那些死情侣们正在他脑子里卿卿我我，妈的，他都还没正经地恋爱过——并不是想这种事的时候，开始播字幕了，他脱掉3D眼镜，侧过头，就发现旁边的人也脱了眼镜，举起他们握在一起的手盯着他。

“嗨~！”

昏暗的灯光里他看到他弯弯的双眸和勾起一边的嘴角，这不就是……Billy……好像……但神情完全不同。Freddy有点错乱，其实都不是？他相信这世界上有很多长得像的人，甚至一模一样的人，吸血鬼寿命长，遇到的概率就更高，所以他跳过这个问题，睁大眼睛，与他对视，催眠咒大概只需要三秒……

 

轰！

一阵巨响在黑暗的房间里炸开，怎么回事？Freddy没想到他的咒语还带爆炸效果，电影屏幕冒着鼓鼓浓烟，电线噼啪作响的短路声从正中间的巨大黑窟窿里传出来，天花板也被捅出一个窟窿，水泥石块砸在前两排座位上，还好那里一个人都没有。但此刻相比起惊吓，最让Freddy懊恼的是还没放到彩蛋。

 

他还来不及消化这突发状况，下一秒他就被旁边的人一个横抱，揣进怀里飞了出去。

？？？

他有些搞不清这剧情走向，在他还在为晚餐担心时，自己已经飘在半空里。讲道理，他是只蝙蝠，他当然会飞，但被这么公主抱在半空还真是几百年来第一次。而且太阳还依依不舍地在地平线挣扎，让他有些睁不开眼。

“你还好吧？”少年转过身，用他的背脊挡住最后一缕阳光，低下头问他，语气比刚才更柔和。

“凑合。”Freddy皱起鼻子回应。

“果然是你……比以前更可爱了。”

“我？？啥？我怎么了？你又是哪位？？”Freddy一脸懵逼。

“你真的忘了，都怪那块该死的破石头。”

“嘿！嘿！嘿！等等，老兄，这可是我的护身符……“Freddy下意识抓住自己脖子上的宝石，”话说你怎么知道？……放开我，不是……喂——！”

 

还没得到回应，Freddy就发现一道白光向他们射来。抱住他的少年灵巧地躲闪，白光劈到远处的梧桐树上，顿时树干一断为二，他能想象如果那光射在他们身上会是什么结果。

 

“嘘，别说话。”

少年飞到公园里，在中央广场的阿芙洛狄雕塑后面停下。Freddy觉得背脊上有什么东西，那是小丘比特被涂成金黄色的雕像，他手里的箭隐约戳到了Freddy左侧的背。不过他没空在意这个，他的眼里只有那一抹被月色点燃的绿，他又低头看看自己那颗宝石质问：

“你到底……是……？”

这种似曾相识的感觉突然如同海啸一般冲向Freddy的海马回。

“等有命再说。”

 

 

4.

“Billy，我终于找到你了。”

Freddy忘了自己怎么一只手勾住了抱住他的少年的脖子，可能是跟某部电影里学的。咦？你也叫Billy？今天是同名同姓大聚会怎么着的。疑问快堆得比安第斯山更高时，他才发现说话的人正是那个几十年出现过的驱魔人。为了躲他，Freddy特地从纽约搬到费城，结果还是被找到了……这个驱魔人到底对自己有什么执念。不对他说的是Billy并不是Freddy……

 

“今天我一定要封印七宗罪。”

Freddy注意到驱魔人的打扮倒是几十年如一日的皮风衣紧身裤，品味一点没变，就算是大夏天也可以这样装酷耍帅不愧是驱魔人呐。

“呵。其实你不必大费周章，最近七宗罪在讨论退休旅行的事儿，贪婪做攻略好像还有点强迫症……你知道，他们过去那么长时间不是被关在石像里，要不就得被你追在屁股后面打……他们也不是不想拥有一点儿自我空间。”

 

“你以为我会信你的话吗？”

Billy无奈地干笑，“其实当初你不追着我，七宗罪的力量也不会那么容易觉醒。”

这大概就是正邪魔法师大对决了——用的概念和招式都差不多，Freddy得出了漫画书里的经典套路，除了他们都不用魔杖这点。但他横竖觉得自己好像跟反派站在一条阵营，毕竟都派上七宗罪了（七宗罪都是哪几个来着？）不过，他作为吸血鬼好像也没什么立场吐槽别人，想到这里他略微有些难过，自己天生就没接到超级英雄主角剧本的命，倒也不是因为他是吸血鬼，而是因为他长得不够浓眉大眼，一脸正气，这个世界怎么这样哦？

 

“别逃了，Billy，你逃了那么多年，这次……”

此刻没人在意Freddy的心声。

“哦，Sivana博士，我没逃，只是去打了一个有点长的瞌睡。”

Billy慢悠悠地回应，他抱着Freddy在林间左右穿梭了一会才停下来，如果后面没有紧追不放的驱魔人，他们的样子可能更像什么魔法世界浪漫飞行。

“你先躲在这里，把项链给我。”

Freddy被放在人工湖边，平静的湖面立刻从他的脚下泛出半圆形的褶皱往外一圈圈扩散，就像他心里无法平静的涟漪。

 

“项链？不行，这根项链对我很重要。”

“你知道吗？这根项链叫恶魔之眼，就是它给你带来了灾难。”Billy一脸严肃，“所以我会帮你处理掉，这样驱魔人就不会再找你。”

“它保护过我，我不能这么轻易就……”

Billy皱了一下眉，Freddy并没有注意到，他还想把项链怎么救他的过程简单复述一下，但下一秒更多的光线向他们射来，可能出于身体的本能反应，Freddy挡在了Billy面前，他脖子上的项链如同很多年以前一样，在瞬间放射出绿色光芒，将白色光芒抵消，如同在夜空里炸开一片烟火。光蒙住他们的全部视野，在Freddy失去知觉前他听到噼啪——一个东西碎裂的声音。然后是自己身体化成粉末的感觉——

他是不是要死了。

 

 

5.

光在消退，晕影逐格收缩，最后缩成一颗蛋白色的月光石，悬在镜面如洗的夜空里。

一个黑色卷发少年在月亮边缘盘旋。

“你看，这是太阳光的折射，虽然我看不到阳光，不过有没有觉得月光更好看？”

“你更好看。”

说话的是另一个茶色短发的少年，他的眼睛像两颗绿宝石。正拉住他的手往月亮的方向继续飞驰。

 

“嘿，我们是不是快摸到月亮了。”

“是的，我想在月亮上写下我们的名字。”

“你疯了。”

……

 

然后月亮中出现一个黑点，什么东西从里面敲碎了它，无数条裂缝往外蔓延，整个天空像一面被打碎的镜子。

 

黑发少年被一股看不清的力量打在地上，他身后的少年奄奄一息，他最后听到那个少年说：

“抱歉，它会守护你……在我沉睡时。”

他把一颗绿色宝石放在他手心里。

 

……

 

“你醒了。”

 

Freddy从剧烈的头痛里恢复意识，他看到阳台上Mary种的乌头草正在星空下来回飘荡，才确认自己在家里，并没有灰飞烟灭也没下地狱。

他做了一个奇怪的梦。现在他的脑袋疼得好像从中间被劈开一样他揉开突突直跳的太阳穴，艰难地支起身，他觉得自己的灵魂半漂浮在空中，如果他真有那玩意儿。

“你睡了一个白天。”

少年的声音把他彻底拉回现实，额头上的热毛巾也掉在地上，他还听到翻书的声音。

“那个，正在看你的漫画，你的棺材里有很多……所以……你喜欢蝙蝠侠因为他打扮得很像吸血鬼？”

 

“原来你也这么以为……但我得告诉你，人类不会理解蝙蝠侠的孤独，因为他们活得不够久，不知道无尽的黑夜过后还是黑夜……哦，老天，我在说什么，”Freddy拍拍自己腮帮，“总之，伙计，不管怎么样，我的漫画不外借……算了……”他说完这么几句话就觉得吃力得很。

“抱歉，我不会再让你孤独了……”Billy的声音弱不可闻。

“你说什么？”

 

Billy乖乖地把漫画放回棺材里：“抱歉，我说我现在没有魔法来救你……”

“得了吧，我只是饿晕了，不需要你的魔法。”

他们就像两只奄奄一息的小野兽，躲过猎人的陷阱，横躺在Freddy那间不大不小正巧可以容纳两个人的卧室地板上，榉木显得有些凉，但Freddy感觉不出来，因为他自己更凉。

Freddy强撑起精神，发现自己除了饿，其实一点儿没受伤，身上的T恤还完好无损，他立刻摸了摸脖子，项链还在，透过月光他看到幽绿色的圆形球体上有好几条不规则的裂缝，看上去这颗宝石马上就会碎成粉末。

“糟糕——！”Freddy语气里满是心疼。

“它又救了你，也许我能想办法把它修好，如果你想……”

“我不知道……你说这是恶魔之眼，我觉得它没那么邪恶。”

“名字叫‘恶魔之眼’也并不一定就是邪恶的，你看你还是吸血鬼，但人也不坏。”微笑不知不觉又攀爬上少年的脸，两颗显眼的酒窝让这笑委实有点纯真。

“你怎么知道……？”

“你身上有番茄味，还有你的牙齿……不过你竟然白天出门……”

“我失眠，出来散步不可以吗？”其实他是出门觅食，想到这里，Freddy想咬破他喉咙的欲望又复苏了。这种欲望一旦开始，只会越来越强烈，直到他真正被鲜血满足，“咳咳，那个，你推理得不赖，所以你不怕吗？为什么不逃？”

少年比他强壮不少，他的衬衣一片狼藉，被划开的布料显露出宽阔的肩膀，手臂和胸口隐约可见的肌肉，但那些地方都伤痕累累，有的已经结痂有的甚至还在流血。他可以算是非常英俊的脸庞和额头都挂了彩。虽然没有致命伤，那些大大小小的伤口看上去也够呛。Freddy就算再傻也知道自己为什么能毫发无损，所以他努力忍耐着在他身上再留下伤口。他的脑袋比刚才更清醒一些，隐约的血腥味不停窜进他的鼻子——要命。

“我想等你醒了……”他还用无辜的眼神盯着Freddy紧咬住的嘴唇。

“哦，对了，是你这个混球害我被那个该死的驱魔人攻击。你再不走……”Freddy那颗仅剩的獠牙快把他可怜的下唇咬破了……追求食物的本能原比人性强烈，吸血鬼本来也没多少人性，Freedy就快用上毕生的忍耐力。

“我没想到他会出现在那种时候。”少年脱掉了身上经历激烈战斗差不多是成了布条的衬衣，“驱魔人被我打败了……嗯……大概。”

“大概？”Freddy深吸一口气，转过头，他想起他会飞，接着回忆就从那个点开始倒带，倒回了电影院的情景……省略掉所有情节，于是他满脑子都是少年的脖子，他的血管，他的鲜血……

“差不多吧，嘿，我可不是他那么厉害的魔法师……”Billy把Freddy藏起来的下巴扳回来。他垂下眼，用手指推开他的紧抿住的嘴唇，另一只手恰巧落在他腰部凹陷的地方，那里仿佛天生就该被握住，“你看上去饿惨了……你怎么只有一颗獠牙……”他的声线低沉下来。

“……混蛋，不用你管。你快走……否则……唔……”

Billy的手指插进他的嘴里，玩弄起因为饥饿而过度分泌唾液的口腔，捕获了柔软的试图逃跑的舌头。

 

“否则？”

他的拇指故意擦到獠牙的尖端，一瞬间鲜血顺着森白的齿列滑进Freddy的口腔。

“哈……”

Freddy喉咙里只剩野兽般的喘息。在月光尤照不及的阴影处，他用仅剩的一点力气扑向面前的少年。意外的，他身下的人毫无抵抗，还配合地仰起头，任由他的獠牙撕开他脖颈处突突跳动，最柔软的那条血管。

“唔……”

Freddy发出满足的慰叹，可能是太久没有尝过鲜血的味道，咕咕热流从他喉咙口开始乘起半冷不热的风灌溉到他的每个器官每个细胞，那颗沉睡已久的心脏正疯狂跳动着，并试图冲出他的胸膛，他疲惫无力的身躯被注入奇妙的力量，他的手指深深掐进少年的肌肉里，但回应他的只有轻柔拥抱。

这是跟其他人类完全不同的味道，他嘴里除了浓烈的铁锈味，还不断涌上草莓榛果巧克力的甜腻味道。哦，老天，太甜了，这人是一日三餐都吃甜食的吗？不，下午茶和夜宵都是。或许久身体太久没有被新鲜血液滋润，Freddy头有些晕，好像里面加了点什么LSD，翻滚的色彩从调色盘向他涌来，把他冲上一座马卡龙色的岛屿。

“嘿！嘿，喝够了吗？”

少年的手指卷起他耳边的黑色发旋，轻轻揉他卷卷的头顶，像在揉躺在他怀里的小猫。

“唔，嗯……”

獠牙离开皮肤时还带出几股鲜血，Freddy用舌尖小心舔着那个圆孔状的伤口，就怕漏掉一滴。

“现在换我了。”

一双有力的手把还沉醉在饕食中的Freddy反压在地板上。他还没反应过来，下意识去推面前的人，手腕却被扣住，贴在他的胸口，反而让两个人的距离更近了一步。

“？？换你干嘛？你也要吸我血吗？”

Freddy紧张地瞪大双眼，舌尖刚要把嘴角最后一滴血舔干净就被封住了呼吸。Billy的舌头趁机钻进了他的嘴里。

“果然……很甜……”

 

6.

 

Shit，我怎么了？我有毛病吗？

Freddy不但没有抗拒，反而把脸凑上去，他们唇贴得更紧，腥甜的味道缠在舌尖上发酵，黏腻的水声让气氛变得愈加色情。

吸血鬼的舌头为了汲取血液比人类更敏感，Billy的舌尖在他那颗獠牙上绕了一圈，然后缓慢又仔细地推开他的口腔，一寸寸滑过那条樱桃色的舌苔上的颗粒，每一下都让Freddy忍不住颤抖，从喉咙口挤出一些呜呜噎噎软绵绵的呻吟。Billy把他的T恤往上扯，手指滑到腹部，小吸血鬼的皮肤虽然缺少脂肪，但依然滑腻冰凉，稍微用力就能掐到他少年般轻巧的骨骼，根本不像存在了九百多年该有的样子。Freddy快窒息了，他估摸着大概过了一个世纪才被放开，而面前的人根本没有在大量失血后意识模糊，反而更加清醒。

“我刚才说了，我是魔法师，所以我并不会吸你的血，只是要补充一点魔法……”

Billy的嘴唇贴住他发红的耳垂，热气吹在他的耳蜗里，低沉的呢喃像是一种蛊惑，手指还不怀好意地在他软塌塌的腰窝捏了一下。

“唔，好痒，这我可不会，我没上过霍克沃兹，而且……”Freddy往后缩了缩脖子，Billy立刻收紧手臂，把他拽回来。

“没关系，你只要配合一下就行。”

“等……等等——！”

Billy抬起慵懒的绿瞳，“怎么了？”

“这件是……蝙蝠侠限量款T恤，早就停售了，所以……”Freddy不好意思地低下头，声音软得发腻。

“所以？”Billy用一根手指抬起他的下巴。

“别扯坏了，我自己脱。”Freddy挣开他的手臂，把T恤翻到头顶，脱下来，他甚至有些奇怪，自己为什么如此配合面前的人——虽然只是身体在配合，但不论如何，T恤依然很重要，“……唔……对了，你叫Billy？”

“你可以这么叫我。”

Billy咧开嘴，吐吐舌头，本来人类的舌尖突然分成两半，如同蛇信，指尖也长出比人类更长的尖锐的黑色指甲。他弯起眼微笑时就再也没有无害的成份，卷翘的睫毛向外颤动，眼白从四周由一条条血丝向收缩的瞳孔蔓延，本来透亮的虹膜开始变得浑浊不定，像一潭搅起漩涡的深渊，仿佛能把人吸进去。Freddy这时才看清他的瞳色，一颗是绿色，另一颗是灰色——那颗好像熄灭的烛火的灰色瞳孔让他下意识想到了脖子上的绿宝石项链——恶魔之眼——Freddy明白了什么，并很快印证了自己的猜测。

Billy像品尝猎物一样舔着他鼓起的脸颊和圆润可爱的下颚线，在他的脖子和锁骨上留下两条晶亮的水痕。Freddy突然全身一凛，腰间被什么凉凉的东西缠住，那是一条黑色附有蛇鳞的尾巴，尾尖的倒三角型贴住他的腰窝，扭动着掀开他的牛仔裤边缘窜了进去。Billy的皮肤也比刚才更红，特别是关节部分；他笑起来时会露出两颗对称的小尖牙；他的棕色短发里生出两个小小半月型黑色羊角。Freddy觉得他根本不是什么魔法师……他更像……更像……

一只恶魔。

Freddy内心的疑惑被一片片剥开，另一方面精神又快要分裂，只要Billy的手指划过他的皮肤，他就会给出回应，像某种受到春天温暖召唤的发情动物，一条手臂乖乖搭在他的后颈上，搔弄那里柔软的茶色短毛，他把自己身体的重量托付给这只恶魔，胸口挺到他的嘴边，分叉的舌尖就自然而然的卷起他深粉色的乳头含入高热的口腔里，锋利的指甲掐进另一边小巧的乳尖，疼痛和快感让Freddy快哭了出来。

接下来他真的要哭了。当他看到Billy脱掉他的裤子，露出恶魔早已兴奋的阴茎，额头直冒冷汗。那根东西和普通人不一样，至少跟吸血鬼不一样，勃起的深红色器官上有明显的倒刺，长度远胜人类。Freddy有极度糟糕的预感，他会被捅死。shit！他突然很后悔没有答应100年前那个蓝头发狼人女孩的求爱，他只是不习惯狼人口水的味道……那也比现在要好，他现在就要英年早逝了，他要成为一只连1000岁都活不到的短命吸血鬼。

“你怎么哭啦？”

Freddy没注意到自己眼眶通红，抽抽搭搭，他的身体没有一点儿反抗能力，除了哭什么都干不了。

“我他妈都快死了，我还不能哭一会儿吗？……等我死了，说不定都没人给我掉眼泪。”

“怎么就会死了？”

“不就是你吗？！补魔法就是把我弄死……是不是还会把我吃了，骨头都啃得干干净净，连一根毛都不剩？”

“噗——”Billy忍不住笑出声，“为什么我要吃了你？你那么瘦，连肉都没有。”

“我有……”

Billy低头吻他鼻尖上可爱的雀斑，顺便封住他的嘴。尾巴在他裤子地下蠕动，往他的大腿根部爬行，摩擦到已经微微挺立器官，又绕开那里打开了他裤子的扣链，灵活地把他的牛仔裤和内裤一起剥到膝盖。然后又重新沿那条常年不见日光而过于惨白的大腿一路往上窜动，尾尖轻轻戳着柔软敏感的会阴。 

“放心吧，过会儿你只会舒服死。”

“等……唔……”

Freddy已经软得像团水，他丢了魂一样跟随Billy的动作自然地打开双腿，灵巧的尾尖就翻开柔软的褶皱钻进了小幅张合着的后穴，那里并不干涩，分泌了一点肠液，看上去是诱人的深粉色，但被进入时还是极其紧张地收缩着。

“啊——！”

湿滑的尾部起初弯曲着往里面挤，到内部就慢慢张开，颇有耐心地推开紧紧缠住它的肠肉，缓慢地往更深处推送，酸胀感让Freddy不自觉地扭动身体想要适应。

 

“嗯啊——！”

当那条灵活的小蛇摩擦到某处时，Freddy全身颤栗起来，红彤彤的眼眶里盈满了泪，他觉得自己快射出来了，但那条小黑蛇却突然撤出来，往前缠绕住他阴茎根部，让他无法释放，尾尖戳刺着敏感的铃口，被不断溢出的前液沾湿，半软不硬的尖端挤进嫣红色的嫩肉里戳弄，freddy就更想射了，但根部被箍紧让他根本射不出来，这种几近高潮的感觉从鼠奚沿脊椎往上窜，又一再回流到无法释放的性器上。

“等等我，亲爱的，我们才刚开始。”

“不要……让我……哈啊——！”

Freddy呜咽着，在他被临近高潮的快感折磨得快昏厥时，Billy才进入他。吸血鬼的身体已经软得一塌糊涂，但被硕大的凶器顶开时，他还是疼得被逼出一串泪珠，他掐住Billy后颈，抬起头龇着牙，白色的尖齿从湿润的红唇里突出来。

“啊，啊……哈……”

恶魔眯起眼揉着他已经被磨得发红的腿根：“我才进了一半，放松。”

Freddy不知道怎么放松，他全身的感官都集中在下体，他甚至能清晰感受到一层层的逆鳞的如何缓慢地进出，不软不硬的小刺摩擦着每一寸柔嫩的肠肉，他甚至觉得那根凶器快顶到他的内脏。在Billy整根没入，彻底将他填满时，恶魔的尾巴才放开Freddy的性器，他一瞬间就射了。高潮的快感超过任何一次吸血的感觉，他的意识仿佛被曝晒在夏天最炽烈的阳光下，慢慢融化，从蓝色天空和白色云朵里流淌下来，他只剩喘息的力气。

“呃……去他妈的我在干嘛……不，你在干嘛？”

Freddy在不应期里找回一点自我意识，他擦掉眼角还没干的眼泪，手指无力地顶在Billy胸口，他推不开他，也阻止不了这个恶魔把自己的一条腿架在肩膀上，托起他的腰和背脊，让他在抬头时能清楚看到自己正在被一条深红色的恶魔不停进入，那里被操得又红又肿，深红色的肠肉在抽插中被带出又被送回，他甚至能在每次被贯穿时看到自己平坦的腹部凸起的器官。每一下都顶在他的敏感点上，肉与骨的撞击让他一阵阵颤栗，那颗项链还在他胸口滚来滚去。

“专心点，我正在操你呢，吸血鬼先生。”

“……唔”

Freddy闭上眼大口喘息，不想像刚才那样恶心地哼哼唧唧，咬住自己手背不想发出更多呻吟，但Billy不允许，他一边抽送，一边抓住他的手腕，嘴唇贴在他的手掌上摩挲，Freddy的身体又有了反应，只能把手指深深掐入Billy的背脊，在他们又一次同时达到高潮时，他摸到了恶魔凸起的两片胛骨张开一双巨大的黑色羽翼。

轰——！

“FUUUUCK——我的房顶！”

Freddy尖叫。

“抱歉，太兴奋了。”

 

 

7.

 

“我一直在找一只吸血鬼，他抢走了我的眼睛。”

“去他妈的，你搞错人了！你的……不是，我的项链是它要跟着我的，并不是我抢的。”终于清醒过来的Freddy气得声音都扭曲了，他简直不敢相信刚才那个人是他，如果他能穿越时空，他大概想杀了他自己。

“好，好，但我觉得我没‘搞’错人。”

“所以……刚才我……到底？”

“因为你中了血咒，你喝过恶魔的血以后，就会想要跟我交配。”

“？那我吸你学血之前你也不说？”

“你又没问，就把我扑倒了。”Billy继续解释，“忘了跟你说，血咒要跟我做七次才能解开。”

“Oh！lucky fucking seven! I don't buy it.”Freddy头顶冒烟，他觉得自己为了一口血失身，简直亏大了。

“七次以后你还有可能会怀孕。”

“wtf?我可是男吸血鬼。不对……‘可能’是什么意思？”

“‘可能’就是看我的表现。”

“见你的鬼吧！”Freddy补充，“那个，房顶你得修好，再过一会儿……太阳升起前。”

“没问题。”

他们躺在地板上，欣赏那块缺口里溢出一片丝绒般的深蓝色，那上面缀着银灰色的星辰点点。

“你的翅膀呢？”

“你喜欢吗？我收起来了。”

“别打开，添麻烦。”

“哦。”Billy转头看着他，目不转睛，“24小时候后，你会来找我的，亲爱的，Freddy，你会乖乖求我艹你”。

“干，你为什么知道我的名字？？？恶魔有读心术？”

“嗯~你猜？”

哦，Freddy，你还记不记得几百年前，在游乐场迷路的那只小恶魔，他正在被驱魔人追。你为了保护恶魔被弄断了一颗牙齿——不过驱魔人并没有冤枉他，那时他还不满10岁，连尖牙和角都没长出来就想把他一眼看上的吸血鬼给吃掉了。Billy没打算告诉Freddy，他因为恶魔之眼的影响而忘掉的过去，或者，下次再告诉他。

Billy一边想着，一边托起他软绵绵的脸颊，吻上他那唯一一颗可爱的白色獠牙。

 

 

Freddy纳闷：这么快就第二轮了？说好的24小时呢？

 

 

 

 

 

尾声

Freddy再次醒过来已经又过了一大个白天，头顶的天花板当然已经修复，不然他早就被太阳晒死。那里现在特别平整，好像从来没有被破坏过一样——会魔法可真省事。Freddy没好气的吐槽。他抬头看看挂在墙上的蝙蝠型时钟，还有几个小时该死的血咒就要发作了……但是他身边除了自己，空无一人。

那个混蛋恶魔去哪儿了？……难道真要我去找他？他给我留手机号码和家庭住址了吗？

没有。

艹。开什么玩笑……我还要送餐上门？

但那天他并没有找到Billy，在公园，电影院或者他家附近或者整个费城。他的血咒也并没有按他说的准时发作，什么都没发生。起初他觉得虚惊一场，这些事回忆起来比梦还不真实，这可能是他青春期的臆想。但随时间的推移，他的心里却像被什么东西掏了一个窟窿一样，空荡荡的，不管有多少答案都不能将它填满，何况他根本没有答案。

就这么过了七天，心里淤积的疑惑像只饿狼啃食他的思绪，他好像无法思考其他事情。一周不进食，他也没觉得饥肠辘辘。只有那个人影始终在他脑子里游荡，但他能做什么？他找遍了他能找地方，难道跟那个驱魔人有关？

然后更奇怪的事情发生了，Freddy拥有了魔法，手指触碰到胸口的绿宝石，上面的裂纹自动恢复。不但如此，他那颗缺损的獠牙也逐渐长出来，他本该高兴，但他却一点儿都笑不出来。Darla和其他兄妹都想帮他庆祝也被他一一拒绝。

再后来，Mary研制药剂的烫伤，Perto跟其他狼人打架的伤口他也能帮他们修复。但他不明白为什么，果然是因为那个人吗？——那个没有再出现的恶魔。

 

时间过得很快，三个月后，Eugene在Ebay上通过搜索圣器买卖记录帮Freddy搜索到Sivana博士的落脚点——一个郊区的巨型基督教堂，坐落在一片荒芜墓园之后。作为仍有纯正血统的吸血鬼，Freddy知道自己不该去那里，但一股无法阻挡的冲动指引着他来到那个满是十字架的地方。

好像早就预感到Freddy的到来，Sivana博士微笑着在墓园门口迎接他。

“你来找那只恶魔吗？”

还没等Freddy开口，Sivana先发制人。

“是的。”

Freddy完全没有否定的意思，他戴着墨镜，仍旧被博士胸口的十字架光刺得几乎睁不开眼。

“他用他的力量换了你的命，你怎么也不好好珍惜呢。”

“什么？他说他打败你了？”

“哦，可怜的吸血鬼小朋友，我现在没空来弄死你，毕竟我也是讲信用的人。”Sivana继续说，“上次，他可没有打败我，他为了给你留条活路答应永远被囚禁在这座教堂里，看在上帝的份上，我还仁慈的给了他两天时间等你醒过来。不过他怎么可能逃得掉呢。”博士举起他手里的圣经，从书缝里飘落下一片黑色羽毛。

“不，我不会离开。”Freddy的瞳孔不自然地收缩成一点。

“一个恶魔被封印，不是最正常不过的事儿吗？这都是为了人类世界的和平。你还是乖乖回去吧，趁我没有改变主意。”

“骗人，骗子。你还没帮我解开血咒，滚出来！别躲在那座破教堂里。”

Freddy向教堂的方向大声喊着，那颗被修复的绿色宝石也开始发光。

“哎，人类感情用事也就算了，一个吸血鬼和一个恶魔，也许是我几百年来遇到过最可笑的事。”

……

他一点都不关心驱魔人嘴里到底在说什么，因为他看到身后那座阴森森的教堂在黑夜里发出一条红光。

“说什么不会让我孤独一个人，我听到了，你说的。该死的Billy。”

 

end.

 

 

 

补充一点后续（可能会有点虐，请选择性阅读

Mary，Darla，Eugene和Petro暗中跟随Freddy，在关键时刻帮他冲进教堂，他的皮肤被十字架灼烧着，疼得他浑身发抖。

他看到Billy被困在木桩上，手掌钉着银色的钉子，从胸口那个丑陋的血肉模糊的伤口里里不停流出恶魔的黑色鲜血。他的嘴唇被自己咬得没有一块完整的皮肤，却一声也不吭。神父念诵着除魔咒，让他痛苦不堪。神父说，每天他们都会对恶魔诵读一遍，这种时候他的心就会被除魔咒刺穿，第二天又会长好，如此循环往复。恶魔即不会死，也不会生。Freddy发现他的翅膀也被折断，冰冷的大理石地面铺满了黑色羽毛。

Billy胸口的伤痕正在修复，他抬起头看到Freddy却只是冷冷地问：

你是谁？

我是……我是Freddy，偷走你恶魔之眼的吸血鬼。

哦，我想起来了……你来干嘛？赶紧滚吧，如果不想丢了小命，太阳升起时，你就会被晒死。

我是来救你的。

？你是傻子吗？难道你信了我上次说的话？

是的。

不需要，我是自愿在这里的。

你骗我，那个驱魔人告诉我了。

别太天真了，一个恶魔怎么可能会记得说过什么啊，我睡的妖怪比你见过的都多，难道你还想给我生孩子吗？

我想啊！

……

我不想，你快走吧。

我一定要救你……

吸血鬼先生，你脑筋有什么问题？……恶魔的事情跟你们吸血鬼族也一点关系都没有。

没有你我会死的，我现在只想吸你的血。

……

Freddy说罢咬了他的脖子。

痛痛痛——！有没有搞错啊？我已经半死不活的这个样子了你还咬我？？还有，那什么七次确实是骗你的，但是血咒还是会……算了……

Freddy放开了他，舔了舔嘴唇说：

把你变成吸血鬼就有关系了。

他咬开自己的手，让Billy喝下吸血鬼的鲜血。

你看这样除魔咒就对你无效了，Freddy我可真机智。

……那我不是要被十字架闪瞎哦？

也是……我怎么没想到呢？不管那么多了，以后你就看不到日出，只能陪我看月亮了。

行吧，你说什么就是什么。

 

但是我们怎么离开呢？

Mary去点火了，我们要趁机逃走。

好，吸血鬼先生和你的家人还真不简单。

 

再后来，他们躲到Petro狼人一族的躲藏地。Freddy用他的治愈魔法帮Billy修复伤口，顺便不耽误补魔。Billy的翅膀也在次长出来。

我喜欢你的翅膀……

原来只喜欢翅膀吗？

是啊，怎么样。

好，我的Freddy说啥都对。

 

……

Sivana博士当然没有放弃封印恶魔的事情，但几年后他被一只小小的恶魔打败了。

 

Freddy&Billy：我们的儿砸真厉害！

 

 

故事到这里就真的完了，就这样∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿


End file.
